WO/2016/103246 discloses method and device for generation of hydrogen peroxide which operate on the principle of conversion of water vapor to hydrogen peroxide by conveying the vapor through the corona discharge zone generated between a rotating electrode formed as a hollow rotor of a centrifugal fan and a fixed electrode. WO/2016/103246 does not relate to the manner of conversion of water into vapor, which is assumed to occur external to the device, electrically and mechanically independent thereof. The need for an external and independent source of water vapor increases costs.
Furthermore, the device disclosed in WO/2016/103246 requires the use of an air capacitor for conveying high voltage AC from a stationary power source to the rotating electrode. This complicates the construction and imposes limitations on the frequency of the high voltage AC source, which should exceed 30 kHz.